coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4018 (27th May 1996)
Plot Liz is distraught over Steve's sentence and the fact that Vicky walked free. She and Andy both feel that Vicky could have helped to get Steve off. The matter brings Liz and Jim closer together. Vicky can't believe how Steve could tell the court a load of lies about her. She realises that she's been a big fool. The Duckworths return from Spain and Betty is relieved to hand the Rovers over. Joyce lets it slip that Billy got a bit merry when drunk. Joyce is interested in a full-time barmaid's job at the British Legion and Gary advises her to talk to Percy as he's on the committee. Derek and Norris have a disastrous game of golf when Angela loses due to a mistake by Norris. He is hurt that she has bent his clubs. Percy is flattered when Joyce chats to him about the war, telling him that he reminds her of her father. He buys her a drink. Betty is insulted when Vera gets Andy to go through the books. She accuses Vera of not trusting her. Vera thinks she's got something to hide. Roy volunteers to help out at the cafe so Gail can have a week off with her family. Norris is desperate not to return to Angela and hangs around the Wiltons. Alma is impressed by Roy's ideas on catering and his no smoking policy at the cafe. The Duckworths are stunned when Andy tells them the pub's takings were up £200 whilst they were away. Kelly is thrilled when Ken finally cracks and agrees to give her driving lessons. Andy is pleased when Anne invites him to meet her parents. Norris is sick of being humiliated by Angela but the Wiltons get rid of him as soon as they can. Alec is upset when Vicky decides to leave Weatherfield. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *B&B, 15 Park Road - Dining room and residents' lounge Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vicky starts making plans for her future. Percy Sugden has an admirer. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,020,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes